Survive
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: Meredith barely survives a horrible ordeal; Addison helps her feel better. One shot. Mere/Addie.


_Just randomly thought of this and went with it :)_

**Survive**

This was death. It was torture. Her whole body ached, but she forced herself onwards trying desperately not to cry. Why did she agree to do this? What kind of idiot was she thinking she would be able to survive? Her eyelids wanted nothing more then to fall so she could sleep, but if she did that she would be punished in ways to severe to think about.

How long had she been here? In this place that was ripping her soul apart. It felt like days since she slept, since she rested at all. Her stomach rumbled aggressively and she held back a groan.

No complaining.

That had been the one rule, until there were more. And she knew that breaking this rule would be her end. But she was so hungry, and so sore, and so damn tired. Her head was empty and yet full of weight, the small concept of keeping her eyes up and open practically killing her. A constant pulsing of pain echoed through her mind, her eyes watering as she struggled to see through her throbbing headache.

One foot in front of the other. She struggled to move, to keep up. Her legs wouldn't bend properly, the smallest change from their awkward semi-bent state sent shocks of pain through her muscles. Again her stomach complained to her, twisting in a knot of hunger. She took a shaky breath and wished her arms would fall off, like they felt they would.

Her fingers were white, her shoulders pulled down, her spine sending waves of spasms through her body. She swallowed dryly and spoke. She was going to break the rule, and if it meant her end, it meant the end of this pain.

"No more." She whimpered, her eyes fluttering closed and tears dripping down her cheeks, "No more."

"But-" Addison turned and saw Meredith, she gasped.

Meredith was pale and her chest wracked as she let out dry heaves, tears streaming from her eyes. Her hands were as white as nothing Addison had seen before, and as she watched they dropped the bundles of bags to the floor before Meredith's legs gave in and she fell to the ground with them.

"Oh my God, Mere!" Addison rushed forward and took Meredith's face in her hand, "God Meredith, shh, come on, come here." She struggled to pull the smaller woman up and then over to a bench. Addie grabbed all the bags and set then under the bench carefully before taking Meredith in her arms. "Shhh." She murmured,

"It hurts." Cried Meredith quietly,

"Jesus Meredith, why didn't you say so sooner?" Addison sighed, she took Meredith's red hands into hers and eyed them.

"You said I wasn't allowed to complain."

"I said no whining." Addison groaned, "I didn't want to actually shop until you dropped."

Meredith nodded and buried herself in Addison's arms; Addison kissed the top of her head, "When you said you hated shopping…"

"I really meant it."

Addie chuckled, "Obviously." With another kiss to Meredith's hairline she detached her self, "Can you walk to the car?"

Meredith nodded and Addison took the bags. They slowly made it to the car then Addison drove them home. Inside Meredith ate and drank while Addison ran a bath full of oils and crystals and bubbles.

Addie led Meredith upstairs when everything was ready, and then stripped her of her clothes. Meredith stepped into the bath and let out a grateful sigh causing Addison to smile slightly before removing her own clothes and joining her in the bath.

They sat at opposite ends and Addison let her hand trail up and down one of Meredith's legs before kissing the raw skin of her feet where she was sure blisters would appear. Meredith hissed and jerked her foot away; Addison pulled back, "Sorry."

Meredith shrugged, "It's ok, just a bit tender."

Addison nodded, her legs wrapped around Meredith waist, pulling the blonde woman to her so they sat in the same side of the tub. She kissed her tenderly, letting her hands move over her wet and soapy body.

Meredith moaned, her own hands moving over Addison. Addison smirked into Meredith's mouth and kissed her deeper, a hand over down to tease Meredith, tracing her finger tips over Mere's thighs. Meredith grew impatient, and started to move her hips in hopes of any friction, and when that didn't work she lowered her hand to Addie's trying to get it to move where she wanted it. Addison just pulled Meredith's hand away and kissed her palm and then her lips once more.

"I'm sorry I forced you to go shopping all day."

Meredith clung to Addison her hands desperately squeezing Addie's porcelain skin, she gasped and her hips bucked as Addison's finger unexpectedly ghosted over Meredith in just the right place.

"I can think of something you can do," she groaned, "…to make it up to me."

Addison smirked, "Oh yea? And what would that be?"

Meredith crashed her lips to Addison and pulled her back, on top of her, so the two fell back into the water. Addison grinned, "I love you."

Meredith nodded, kissing her lovingly and deeply. "I love you too." She mumbled truthfully against her lips.

**Review!**


End file.
